This invention relates to a combination table and bench, and in particular to a table/bench combination which can be used for drawing or drafting.
Table/bench combinations have been proposed in the past. Examples of such combinations are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,271,007, which issued to F. C. Hanna on Jan. 27, 1942; 2,530,785, which issued to L. J. Rocca on Nov. 21, 1950 and 4,211,449, which issued to L. D. Richardson et al on July 8, 1980. In general, the patented devices are somewhat limited in trms of their use, or unnecessarily complicated in terms of structure. The Rocca device includes a seat which is cantilevered between a set of legs, and accordingly the Rocca structure appears to be somewhat flimsy.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages or drawbacks of the patented devices by providing a combination table and bench which is structurally sound, and the table portion of which can readily be moved between horizontal and inclined use positions.